Star Wars: Five Things Continued
by Derek Metaltron
Summary: AU. A all-new compilation of five things that never happened to a character, inspired by TheMuleteer's own series. Now up are Chapters 7 and 8 - Evil Sith Darth Maul! And a Special Collab Bounty Hunter Chapter!
1. Introduction

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to _Star Wars: Five Things Continued,_ an ongoing look into the lives of various Star Wars Characters if their lives had been different, utilising the now famed 'five short AU stories in one' tactic. Some will seem better, others worse. It's called 'Continued' on account of the fact that the author of the original series, Muleteer, has shown great generosity and heart in letting me doing my own series. You can read his original series here - search for 'TheMuleteer' - but I would like to point out that this is not a passing of the torch, just me being allowed to do my own take. I'll be starting with characters which Muleteer had yet to use, but it is possible I will return to some of the originals in time, should I think of five new stories to tell for them which haven't been considered yet. In regards to requests for characters – I will certainly consider them but bear in mind that my knowledge of every last detail of the Expanded Universe is vague at best, so try not to pull out an obscure one out of a hat and expect me to know who they are and what would work. That doesn't mean you shouldn't, I just want you to be prepared, just in case.

Anyway, please enjoy _'Five Things Continued'_…


	2. Count Dooku

_Five Things that Never Happened to... Count Dooku_

* * *

**I**

* * *

"The answer is no." His parents tell the inquiring Jedi who visit his rose-covered mansion upon Serenno one evening. "Our son has a responsibility to his own planet before the Galaxy." His father says. "He will become the heir upon our deaths of a vast fortune. Being a Jedi Knight would only take him away from that."

He is disappointed; he always felt that he could have been one of the greatest Jedi of all time. His parents tell him such fantasies were pointless and as a Count he has a greater destiny. The fact that he is force-sensitive is a blessing, no doubt, but pursuing it to the ends of the universe seems wasteful.

So he accepts their guidance and grows up a fine Count of his world, pursuing a role in politics and even becoming the Senator of Serenno. He advances through the ranks, eventually becoming Supreme Chancellor of the Galaxy in a time of peace and prosperity, baring the odd trade disagreement which with his superior skills he solves well enough.

He even keeps on good form with the Jedi Council despite everything. But he knows what his parents wanted for him was right. Everything turned out for the best.

His parents would be proud.

* * *

**II**

* * *

"Tell them we wish to board at once."

"Yes Sir." The pilot activated the com screen and the face of Nute Gunray leered upon it. "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."

Nute's face flashed some levels of fear but nevertheless nodded. "Of course. As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal. We would be happy to receive the ambassadors."

* * *

The Republic cruiser landed as several Trade Federation Battle Droids nervously glanced at the vessel before carrying on with their duties. The ship cargo hold opened to reveal two shadowed figures walking down into the hanger bay as the silver Protocol Droid approached them. "I'm TC-14 at your service. This way please."

* * *

The two hooded forms entered a formal conference room, the window into space displaying the beautiful green planet of Naboo below as TC-14 returned to the door. "Please remain here for the time being. My honoured masters will be with you shortly."

As the doors closed, the two men pulled back their hoods and glanced about.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Qui-Gon sighed.

"I do not sense anything out of the ordinary, Qui-Gon." Jedi Master Dooku raised an eyebrow at his former apprentice. "Perhaps it is merely the concern your felt for leaving your apprentice back on Coruscant, my friend. But the Council were wise in thinking him not quite ready for this level of assignment."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "It's not about Obi-Wan, Dooku. It's something… elsewhere. Elusive." He shifted stance and turned to his former master. "My apologies, I should be concentrating on the here and now, like you told me many times."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, my former Padawan." Dooku permitted a smile on his face. "In any case, Master Yoda is taking care of young Kenobi's training, and we both know what cowards these Trade Federation types can be. We'll be back on Coruscant soon enough."

* * *

**III**

* * *

Yoda smiled across at Senator Padme as she entered the Chancellor's chambers. "With you the force is strong young Senator. To see you alive brings warm feeling to my heart."

Count Dooku nodded. "As does it I, Senator."

Padme nodded in respect. "Thank you, Master Yoda, and to you also Master Dooku. Its pleases me that such great Jedi as yourselves and Master Windu continue to sit upon the council." Her face turned to worry as she continued. "Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?"

Mace Windu spoke up. "Our intelligence suggests that it was disgruntled spice miners upon the moons of Naboo."

The young senator shook her head. "If you forgive me for disagreeing with you Master Jedi, I think that perhaps it was San Hill." The stirs of surprise caused her to raise a hand. "I know perhaps you think it paranoid of me, but the fact that the Trade Federation and thus Nute Gunray is part of his Separatist movement makes him an ideal suspect to want me dead."

Yoda closed his eyes, almost sagely. "Hm, difficult to determine if true this is."

Dooku rubbed his beard in thought as he glanced at Palpatine and then the senator. "He is not the type to assassinate anyone, at least not directly He is a politician, not a murderer." He sighed as he looked across at his old master. "It's at times like this that I wish that my old apprentice was still alive…"

* * *

**IV**

* * *

"This isn't how it's supposed to be! Jango, finish her off!"

Dooku smiled as Nute Gunray fumed at him over the continued breathing of Senator Padme as she battled in the arena below. "Patience Viceroy… she will die soon enough."

As he watched the Destroyer Droids surround the trio, Dooku was suddenly aware of something protruding through his chest.

A purple lightsaber.

"Master Windu. Most impressive…" was his last words before he slumped to the ground. Through an increasing veil of darkness he watched as Jango Fett let loose a volley of blaster fire in Windu's direction, as the terrified Neimoidians attempted to flee, as the colours of a hundred lightsabers filled the arena floor.

Then there was only the Dark Side of the Force to keep him company.

* * *

**V**

* * *

Victory. His heart burned with it.

Dooku had thought this day might never come, particularly when he realised the full plans of Sidious.

Rage filled his thoughts. To think that Palpatine had intended to _replace_ him with young Skywalker! He'd quickly rectified that – he still recalled the surprise on the Chancellor's face when he'd arrived not with Battle Droids but Grievous and his strongest Guardsmen at his side when he'd entered the Observation Deck.

The Jedi Knights fought bravely but Grievous eventually cut them down with ease. Palpatine needed more effort, but Dooku had learnt all he needed of the old Sith's skills and cut him down. True that he had a large scar across his once beautiful face, but it had been worth it to see Palpatine beg like a dog once he'd cut both his legs off.

With that settled, the Confederacy forces had fled Coruscant – there would be time for a significant invasion later. Once Utapau had been conquered it was a simple task to tell the CIS about Sidious' intentions for them all. And the plan he'd had for beating the Republic was better than the Chancellor could have ever come up with.

The Jedi were always the real problem. It was a simple task to activate that Anti-Clone Virus of the rogue Kaminoian from all those years ago – with a few modifications of Dooku's genius – and finally give the go ahead for Grievous' grand scheme of forging captured Jedi Padawans with his own cybernetic technology. In short – Jedi Cyborgs utterly loyal to the CIS. It was a little sickening, Dooku had thought, but it was a worthwhile investment against the Jedi Council.

Oh, and of course the fact that Palpatine was a Sith Lord came out, the Jedi could never hold that back enough! The election of Senator Bail Organa to the Chancellorship _did_ mean that Dooku didn't gain quite as many new allies for the Confederacy as he'd hoped, but hundreds of new systems flocked to his cause without a fight all the same.

The Republic was on their knees even before Dooku executed _Revised Order 66_.

A masterstroke… the Jedi Council must have been horrified to see huge ships of the Separatists above their Temple – and find that not one Clone Trooper responded to their call. They had watched as he and Grievous had led a gigantic army of CIS and Republic soldiers into the temple, Battle Droids and Clone Troopers working together to bring down the Jedi forever.

Again, only the notable Jedi present posed any sort of problem. Grievous sustained significant damage at the hands of Mace Windu but still seemed to enjoy crushing hundreds of Jedi at once. Dooku had smiled when after the massacre he'd seen the Droid Commander order all the lightsabers of those he'd slain to be sent to the ship… for his _collection._

And Yoda… yes, Yoda was crafty enough to track Dooku to Mustafar once the Second Battle of Coruscant was done. That had been one of the toughest fights Dooku could ever remember, a fitting end to the Clone Wars and the Jedi. When he snapped Yoda's neck with the Dark Side of the Force, he had the body thrown into the molten lava, _just in case_. He'd even paid his respects to his former Jedi master, if just for a moment.

He turned his attention back to the huge structure in front of the _Invisible Hand_, hanging in space. It had been a simple task to overthrow the crews Palpatine had working on the Death Star and put the Geonosians which had originally come up with the thing to work on it. They'd even spotted the odd mistake which the Chancellor had missed – why Palpatine had missed that thermal duct fault was beyond him.

But his thoughts were on greater matters. Grievous was powerful, but not a Jedi or Sith. Sev'rance Tann was dead. Dooku frowned. She was out there, somewhere in the Outer Rim… hiding from him.

"You cannot escape destiny, Ventress." Dooku chuckled. She would be his successor in this great new empire he was forming… whether she liked it or not.

* * *

_Chapter Notes_

_I - A logical early AU, as Dooku only became a Jedi because of his parents acceptance with the idea and I thought it interesting to think what would have occured if they'd said no. Dooku becoming Senator and eventually Chancellor seemed feasable to me, since I reckon if he hadn't become a Jedi the political side of his life would have been more significant._

_II - This originally started with three Jedi - Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were joined by Dooku - but I figured that this could be an AU where Obi-Wan was not yet deemed suitable for such a mission as expected upon Naboo. Doing a scene with former Master and Apprentice seemed to make sense too. A suggestion has been made for me to expand this into a full story and though I didn't intend to, I might do at some point in the future._

_III - Dooku never leaving the Jedi Order after the events of Episode 1 and the Battle of Galidraan was the thread for this AU. Its fairly similar to the opening moments of AOTC but I gave Jedi Dooku his own thoughts on the matter. I decided that after Dooku, San Hill seemed the most logical figure to start a Seperatist movement, not sure how different it would be though._

_IV - I think its a rule to always have one 'Five Things' story where the character dies early and this was it. Muleteer once suggested on one of his SW fics if Windu had grabbed Dooku instead of Jango Fett. I simply took it up a notch and let the purple sabered Jedi get a kill shot in early. I'm glad people think the death scene reads well._

_V - The one I wanted to write over all of these five, the 'Victory for Dooku' thread. Dook uis one of my favourite SW villains and though he got a decent death sequence I've always wanted to see him and the Confederacy win. The 'Clone Virus' and 'Cyborg Jedi' are concepts taken from the Dark Horse comics. The storming of the Jedi Temple was the part I liked writing the most and I will most likely be turning this into a full length story one day, though chances are likely I'll give the Jedi a better chance._

_Hope your enjoyed this first set with Dooku, guys. Next up will be General Grievous, followed by that lovable Wookie Chewbacca. Please do send your comments and requests for other characters and I'll see what I can do. :)_


	3. General Grievous

_

* * *

_

Five Things that Never Happened to… General Grievous

* * *

**I**

* * *

He saw the Huk Warrior in time and with a swift movement shielded the blow that his ally would have been dealt before he sliced the irritating bug's head off. "Damn Huk." Qymaen threw the creature's torso down and moved to the next wave of insectoids, working in union as his partner, Ronderu lij Kummar, did the same, showing no mercy. "These soulless bugs that thought they could separate us made a grave mistake."

"Agreed, my brother." Ronderu slammed her fist into the nearest one's torso and it shuddered before collapsing. She laughed - "There's plenty of stinking Huk corpses to go round."

The two almost danced in their collective carnage until dawn broke, and by then not a single Huk was left standing as they cluttered the beach, some twitching uselessly. Qymaen applied some healing solvents to his torso – a slight lack of concentration had given him that scar – but otherwise he and Ronderu remained upright in this scene.

"If this string of luck keeps up, we'll be able to win the Huk War all by ourselves." The female warrior stated.

"Don't get too ambitious, my ally." Qymaen turned his gaze to the rising sun. "But still, this is a day of glory. Come, let us find the nearest settlement and celebrate our Huk blood bath." He placed a shoulder on his ally's arm and grinned under his father's old mask. "I'm not certain what I would do without your help in this war…"

* * *

**II**

* * *

Dooku frowned at the body as it twitched uselessly in the darkness of San's laboratory, his Confederate ally glancing nervously behind him. "Is he…?"

The Sith spat on the floor and flexed his hands. "Unfortunately, yes. My force lightning appeared to be not enough to sustain his fragile form." He narrowed his eyes. "This is _most _irritating. Darth Sidious expected a new champion which would never be able to betray him. Instead I give him a decaying corpse."

San Hill attempted to interrupt. "If I may Count Dooku… this hasn't been a completely wasted operation. Greivous did give us the programming for his Magma Droids. They have all of his skill for the coming-"

Dooku snapped as he swirled round to face Hill. "You fool… a droid could _never_ be a Jedi! The Magma Droids were to be like our Destroyer Droids… formidable, not unstoppable. Not like what I intended for _him_." He pointed at the fallen body as it lay on the table. "Let us just hope that the Kaleesh never learn what _really_ happened to their commander, lest they end up with the Republic."

San Hill gulped. "So what now? We had the machine form ready… and you were set to provide the blood of that Jedi to see if it gave him force sensitivity…?"

The Sith Lord pondered in his mind. "Keep the body fresh, but make sure that the Kaleesh never find it. Our 'Droid Commander' will clearly have to come from other circles…" At that Dooku twisted and exited the lab, leaving San Hill to sigh and order the surgery droids to begin transporting Grevious' lifeless body to cold storage.

"A plan gone to waste." was all Dooku kept muttering as he travelled all the way back to Geonosis.

* * *

**III**

* * *

"Ah, General Kenobi." Grevious chuckled as the pair of Jedi and their Chancellor entered the _Invisible Hand_'s Control room, defiance written on their faces despite being captured. "We've been waiting for you. I must say, that wasn't much of a rescue."

The elder Jedi shrugged. "That depends on your point of view."

The Droid Commander turned to the other one. "And Anakin Skywalker… I was expecting someone of your reputation to be a little… older."

"General Grievous, Supreme Commander…You're shorter than I expected." Anakin gave a smug smile on his face that caused the Droid leader's eyes to narrow.

"Jedi Scum… Ah, and the Chancellor of the Republic…" Grievous motioned at Palpatine. "Well, since it was Dooku's idea to keep you alive and he's not around any longer…"

And with that and before the Jedi could even blink, Grievous suddenly plunged one of his many lightsabers into Palpatine's chest.

It was at this moment just before dying that the Chancellor somewhat regretted never having informed Grievous of his _other_ identity.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Grievous clutched his wound and coughed loudly as he picked up the body of General Kenobi in his right hand. "Ugh… pathetic Jedi Scum… Without your lightsaber you were nothing!" He tossed the fallen warrior into the nearest sinkhole, gathered as many Battledroids as he could find and fled with one of the few fighter-worthy CIS ships left, blasting a couple of Republic landing vessels to bits.

Utapau wasn't safe anymore, but Mustafar would prove a more worthy shelter. He cursed as he reapplied the chest plate which Kenobi had almost used to finish him off. Only a stroke of luck had allowed him to dodge the blaster fire the Jedi had sent his way, grab Kenobi and slam his metal fist straight through the Republic swill's neck. Kenobi hadn't stood a chance. Around him on the battle ship, Droids were busy repairing his lost hand, and one handed him a lightsaber to replace the one he'd had to forfeit in the duel with the Jedi General.

"Cursed Jedi… For this act I'll storm the temple and cut off each and every one of their pathetic heads off and have them roll down the steps of their _miserable Senate_!" The General continued to brood. The CIS would not lose again. He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

The Droid Commander was horrified at the sight which greeted him when he eventually landed on Mustafar.

He'd eventually contacted Sidious onboard the escape ship to let him know he'd survived the onslaught on Utapau, and the Sith Lord had calmed his rage. "Do not fear General. I have a plan which shall shortly render this victory for the Republic insignificant. And my new apprentice Darth Vader shall be waiting for you. He shall help you in your next campaign _significantly_."

Grievous hadn't really thought about those last words until he arrived and saw what was left of the CIS stronghold. "What? What is this?" He struggled to understand as his battle droids fanned out to inspect the damage.

Then he saw the hooded figure standing on the bridge to the main control room. Even at this distance, he could see the face. The eyes were burning red, but Anakin Skywalker was still recognisable.

"General Grievous."

The Droid Commander tightened his grip on one of his lightsabers. "Skywalker… you seem more confident than the last time we met."

"The Jedi you knew is dead. There is only the Dark Side of the Force." Vader grinned evilly as the droids behind Grievous backed away slowly.

"You… are the new apprentice."

"Yes. "I _am_ Darth Vader."

"You killed the rest of the council."

"Yes."

"Sidious has betrayed me. Betrayed the Confederacy."

Skywalker laughed. "He never intended for you to get this far. You are the last member. The Jedi are no more. When you die, the galaxy shall know peace."

Grievous activated his sabers and pointed at the boy who now called himself Vader. "I will not go quietly, Sith Scum. I killed your master. You will be next."

A snarl appeared on Anakin's face. "Kenobi doesn't matter to me anymore, only my _new_ master."

With a cry of anger, General Grievous suddenly rushed at Darth Vader. If the CIS died here, he would see Skywalker die with him. They locked sabers boldly, the Droid commander struggling against the Dark Side which radiated out of Skywalker.

No, Skywalker would fall. Then he'd take the fight to Sidious. This he swore.

* * *

**V**

* * *

The dark hallway ended with a holo simulator which Grievous bent down in front of as the figure of Emperor Palpatine loomed above him. "My master… I have come to you as promised."

"General…There is a disturbance in the force." The Sith Lord's mouth curled in irritation as he thought by himself, Prince Xizor just out of sight as he had asked. _If I had a true Sith instead of this forceless lackey…_But nothing could be done. Anakin Skywalker had died in the midst of the fight against Obi-Wan Kenobi and his body had never been found. Grievous had on the other hand survived. It had taken some time to convince the Droid Commander to trust him once he'd learnt the true identity of Sidious, but giving him the chance to terminate the Huk and then take a key role in destroying the Rebellion had seemed to be successful. But still, Grievous had no connection to the Dark Side of the Force. He never would. Mara Jade was useful enough, but she was no Anakin Skywalker But this _new_ Skywalker…

"This young boy could become a threat, General." Palpatine inwardly sighed and continued. Showing displeasure in front of Xizor wouldn't do. "He has the ability of your old enemy, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Kenobi was no threat at his old age." Grievous chuckled. "Dispatching his younger counterpart should prove little trouble to me. Obi-Wan cannot save him now."

"No, General. The son of Anakin Skywalker could prove a valuable ally if he could be turned to the Dark Side. Find him. Bring him to me _alive_. Then I can see if young Skywalker will be suitable as my new apprentice. If not, I shall kill him, as all of the Jedi have fallen."

"He will be taken, my master." Grievous nodded in respect, then the image vanished.

"An impressive creature, if ugly." Xizor smugly noted at the Emperor. "The droids I have in _my_ service are far more pleasing to the eye."

Palpatine scowled but did not correct the Prince of Black Sun's statement. "He has failed me on many times where the Dark Side would not have allowed for it. But he has been a suitable ally… until now. Skywalker's first test shall be to destroy Grievous when he embraces the Dark Side. It shall be a simple task, considering Obi-Wan no doubt told Skywalker that Grievous was responsible for his father's death." He glanced back at Xizor and smiled evilly. "Of course if there is anything remaining following the battle of Grievous' machine parts, you are welcome to them."

"The Emperor does me credit." Xizor bowed slightly before leaving. The Emperor was left to his own thoughts. Xizor would have to be taken care of as well, and probably knew of it. Perhaps he might let Grievous live after all… if only to have the Droid Commander storm Black Sun and destroy that pompous Crime Lord once and for all.

* * *

_Chapter Notes_

_**I** - Logical early one to examine, what would have happened if Grievous had never needed take his new name, his original being Qymaen jai Sheelal, since he had not lost his partner and ally at the hands of the Huk when they were seperated on the beaches of their home world. I feel perhaps this one might have been a bit better, but I confess to not being all up on Grievous' early life, though I feel it gets the message that he would have been happier (and still just as bloodthristy) with his partner still alive._

_**II** - Grievous was not able to live long enough following the 'accident' the CIS had arranged for him, Dooku and San Hill are here because they were the two primarily responsible for his condition. Anyway, I feel this one read better than the first a little and its a fun little AU._

_**III** - Amusing Episode 3 AU moment here. I was originally thinking of looking at what would have happened if Grievous had appeared publicly in the Battle of Geonosis, some months before he would actually do so, but this moment seemed too good not to pass up. Palpatine of course never had to tell Grievous of his connection to Darth Sidious, here he clearly regrets it._

_**IV** - This one went through some changes but proved to work best cutting off here. Its my fault that it's a fair bit longer than the other posts, but I really enjoyed writing this one. Pre-scarred Darth Vader vs General Grievous seemed a logical fight to suggest, and its clear to me that had Grievous killed Obi-Wan and escaped Utapau that Sidious would probably still betray him and order him to Mustafar for a date with Lord Vader. As to who wins... well you can decide._

_**V **- Last one and one I admit I rushed slightly, though it still seemed ok. Originally this started with Grievous choking Admiral Needa but I realised that in ESB that happened post the conversation with the Emperor, so that had to go. I added in Prince Xizor as an afterthought since of course he's there in the real deal. The 'droids I have in my service' line is a reference to the Black Sun Lord's stunning but deadly Human Replica Droid Guri, if you didn't know._

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Next up - that lovable Wookie Chewbacca! Please do review and rate what you think of these tales! :)_


	4. Chewbacca

_OCC: Thanks for your support thus far. Anyone caring to read further 'Five Things' following this might enjoy 'Alteration' by skywalker05, featuring five might-have-beens for that wicked tattooed warrior Darth Maul, a character I'll be tackling in the near future myself._

* * *

_Five Things that Never Happened to… Chewbacca_

* * *

**I**

* * *

"How many of the Jedi managed to survive?" Obi-Wan asked gravely as he strode down the halls of the _Tantive IV_.

"Heard from no one, have we." Yoda's words were heavy with emotion, and he glanced up at the pair of tall, fury Wookies who stood by him. "Shared the same fate I would, if for not Chewbacca and Tarfful, it seems."

Chewbacca roared in respect, pleased to have won the praise of such a legendary figure among his people. {{"Thank you, Jedi Yoda."}} His Chieftain Cousin made much the same gesture.

"Chewbacca?" Obi-Wan's memories were stirred and he took the Wookie's paw and shook it with pride. "A good friend indeed, Master Yoda. Master Qui-Gon and I had his help when facing the Trade Federation on Alaris Prime, well over a decade ago. It is good to see you again, Chewbacca."

The Wookie growled with delight. {{"Obi-Wan Kenobi! You have changed since I last saw you, when you were but a Jedi Padawan helping us in battle."}}

The former Senator Organa coughed. "Much as this reunion is glad to hear, it doesn't change the fact that we are in deadly danger. I saw thousands of Clones attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Master Yoda."

As the pair of Jedi and Bail carried on Chewie hung back and stared through a porthole, the blackness of space around him. He let loose a guttural sigh. Had he made the right choice in leaving Kashyyyk when Master Yoda had told the pair that the escape pod could take them? Part of him wanted to be back there, battling the traitorous Clones just as he had done with the Droids. But well… this _was_ freedom. This was a chance to be part of this Rebellion that Organa had spoken of, an opportunity to fight this Empire through the entire Galaxy. It had been a split second choice, and Chewie knew that even if they won, it might be years, even _decades_, before he might see his home planet again.

He felt his cousin lay a paw on his shoulder, and turned to see Tarfful adopt a solemn but proud expression on his face. {{"We _will_ return, Chewbacca. No matter what happens, we will be at the Rebels' side, and one day we _shall _step on our green shores once again."}}

And Chewbacca knew that he was _right_.

* * *

**II**

* * *

He felt the whip lash at him again and again, Nyklas' face contorted with vile pleasure. The game was up. He had saved those fellow Wookies… all those _innocent children_… at the price of his own life. If this was to be his day of death… Chewbacca felt it was a fair swap.

For what seemed like grueling hours of pain, the Imperial Commander lashed him until his blood dripped from his fur and darkness began to swallow him. He fixed his eyes painfully at the brown haired Imperial Lieutenant which had saved him once before. This time, no help seemed to be coming.

_So he __**was**__ just another stinking Imperial_, Chewbacca thought as he died.

* * *

"The Wookie is dead, Lieutenant Solo." Nyklas wiped a hanker-chief across his sweating face, his fun over. "I am glad to see that sense in the continuation of your career has finally prevailed. Now throw the disgusting corpse into the disposal chute."

The Lieutenant nodded, almost dumbly. "Yes Sir." And with his hands shaking and his mind screaming as to why he hadn't intervened on this poor creature's behalf, Lt. Han Solo carried out his duty.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Han Solo put his feet up and let out a contented burp as he drank his third drink in the heat of the dingy Cantina whilst Chewie gulped down his own preferred beverage. "This one's on me, old buddy. Great job spotting that nerf-herded Greedo looking for us, hey Chewie?"

The Wookie growled his thoughts and Han raised a hand to stop him. "Yeah I know, I know! It meant we had to head for this second-rate bump instead of our _usual_ haunt and have to drink this Krayyt swill but hey, at least we're not going to have to worry about him and the rest of Jabba's niceities… _yet_."

Chewbacca shrugged. It _had_ been a stroke of luck that they'd spotted the Rodian Bounty Hunter in time. And it wasn't as if the pair were going to miss out on anything by being here… besides the decent drinks they could get over at the regular bar.

"Course it means that Jabba's probably watching the ship..." Han and Chewie stared at each other for a second, then went back to their drinks.

Inwardly the Wookie sighed. Perhaps this might have been a bad move after all...

* * *

**IV**

* * *

The skies were filled with laser fire as the _Millennium Falcon_ attempted to speed around them, the vast form of the Imperial Star Destroyer looming in the rear behind them and a squad of TIE Fighters not far ahead of it. Inside the cockpit, Han Solo rushed about at the controls, Chewie at his side and Leia and C3P0 watching nervously behind them.

"Prepare to make the jump to light Speed, Chewie!" Han shouted, and the Wookie was swift to respond.

"They're getting closer!" Leia yelled.

A smirk appeared on Han's face and he glanced at the Royalness, glad he could show her up for once. "Oh yeah? _Watch this_!"

And he pressed the required button.

There was a surge of power as the _Millennium Falcon_ plunged into Hyperspace, leaving the Imperial fighters far behind. Han placed his arms behind his back, his job done. "There you go, your Worship. Out of harm's way and heading for the Rebel Fleet. And you thought this would be _difficult_."

Leia initially snorted but then sighed. The ruddy smuggler could be _extremely_ annoying, but still… "_Fine_… thank you, Captain Solo." She decided to get some rest since things now appeared to be safe and exited the cabin.

Han turned to Chewie. "Thanks for helping Chewie old pal. If you hadn't finished those repairs properly before the Empire showed up, the Force knows what we'd have been in for by now."

The Wookie roared happily, glad to be the man of the hour for a change. And he watched over the next few weeks as they managed to locate the Rebel forces, and even Luke came back with none other than Master Yoda, apparently now on his way to becoming a fully trained Jedi of the Force.

It looked like the Rebellion, for all of the problems they had experienced upon Hoth, was now in a better position than ever. He often wondered right to the end of the war if their good success really had been because of him. He liked to think so.

* * *

**V**

* * *

The winds had bitten at him, and he'd struggled to drag Anakin Solo to the ship. Above him Dobido grew menacing in size, but his thoughts were on his friend child's safety.

And then the unthinkable had happened.

Han had taken his paw and he'd managed to pull himself onboard. But then the ship had lurched and Han had… and there had been no… and he and Anakin had been forced to watch…

* * *

He never forgave himself. He never forgave the Yuuzhan Vong. Anakin never quite forgave him, and neither did Leia. Luke, understanding as ever, had attempted to console him, but Chewie had not wanted mere mercy.

The years dragged on, and whilst the statue of Han Solo, dubbed '_One of the greatest Heroes this Galaxy has Known_' erected upon Corellia did some means of easing his grief, Chewbacca could not ever quite recover.

So to remember Han Solo he fought the Yuuzhan Vong for many years. And when the campaign finally ended and the Republic claimed victory… he still felt empty.

But he never forgot the man who had saved his life… so that he might live.

* * *

_Chapter Notes_

_I - Since Chewie appeared in Revenge of the Sith it seemed logical to me to give him an alternative for it. This sees him and Tarfful leave their home world with Master Yoda, thus making them join the Rebellion much earlier. I liked the opportunity for Obi-Wan and Chewie to have a Reunion following their adventure pre-Phantom Menace. I suspect that this would mean that Han Solo would have never had a reason to leave the Empire, so thats the rub of this particular AU._

_II - Speaking of Han... I knew this one would be dark and it was as Solo hasn't the courage to question his commander once again as poor Chewie dies. An extremely logical AU, this I believe was the first for Chewbacca which I thought up, I think it works well._

_III - This was another which occured to me early on. If Han and Chewie had been 'lucky' enough to spot Greedo and head for another bar to avoid Jabba's henchman instead, its likely that Luke and Obi-Wan would have had to find an entirely different route to Alderaan and either head up with completely different allies in the years to come if even get caught or killed by the Imperials. Leia might never have escaped the clutches of Lord Vader, the Death Star would continue its reign of terror across the Galaxy and the Empire might very well rule forever. All because Chewie had spotted Greedo in time. Yikes._

_IV - Two rather depressing AU's so far so this one had to be nicer and this idea occured to be fairly quickly. The reason that Han, Luke and Leia had to go through all the trouble of the Asteroids, not enough training with Master Yoda, going to Cloud City and fighting Darth Vader too early was because Chewie hadn't repaired the Hyperdrive properly back on Hoth. So I thought what might have resulted from the Wookie completing the repairs to the ship well on time. For a start, I expect Luke would be a way better Jedi much earlier. This and the prevous tale just go to show you how much of an impact Chewbacca's actions has upon the characters of the original trilogy._

_V - And of course, this one. Yes, I was distraught as everyone else to learn that they'd killed off Chewbacca in the novels, so I figured I'd look at it the other way round - suppose that Han had fallen off the Falcon and Chewie was the one who had to live with his best friend's death? I know from reading the Chewbacca TPB that Leia resented how Chewie took up so much of her husband's time, so her feelings seemed very logical. No doubt Chewie would have wanted to fight and defeat the Vong as much as Han would though._

_Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this third installment and I wish all of you SW fans a very Merry Christmas. Coming in the new year; Jedi Master Yoda! _


	5. Yoda

_

* * *

_

Five Things that Never Happened to… Yoda

* * *

**I**

* * *

The young alien dreams as he sleeps one evening. He dreams that he is a great man, a leader of many. He dreams that he can lift spaceships and defeat hordes of droids with a single gesture. He dreams that his lifespan will be an incredible nine hundred years and that through his pupils; he will live in history forever.

* * *

Then he wakes up, and the dream is over. He grunts and exits his cubicle, shuffling out to the balcony of his small quarters and stares mournfully at the endless steel structures surrounding his apartment which make up Coruscant's entire sphere. He can't ever see the Jedi Temple from here. Was he dreaming of the Jedi? What an odd thing to be thinking of.

At the end of the day he is merely a worker, a jack of all trades. The pay is fair enough; in the past hundred years since he left his home world to seek employment he has done a lot of things, but he certainly hasn't been a Jedi. Surely you need that power thing the posters rave on about? He can't be sure anyway, he's only been right up there at the top once or twice since he's gotten here.

Do even that I almost did not, he thinks. When he took off from his home he'd left in a rusting, barely working ship, a ship which eventually stopped working and left hem dead in space. "That that Republic Ship was around, lucky we were." He speaks in his own tongue, to no one in particular. He doesn't use it much now, as the people he tends to work for – those who actually let him speak – don't like it, so he had to learn to speak like they liked to.

He checks his holo-messages and spots the latest requirement on the Coruscant Job Department; Need for a Steel Worker in Beta Sector. He did construction a few years back, that might work. So he heads off for the Centre for Work, his dream quite forgotten.

Being a Jedi wouldn't pay the bills.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Pain courses through the apprentice's body as he is hit by the Force Lightning. Darth Xoaz can sense his anger, his attempts to resist.

"Good, hate you have of me. My size to you, irrelevant it is. Once judged my power by my size did you. No longer you will, I think. Heh heh!" He drops the apprentice and he falls to the floor, coughing as he struggles to stand. "Embrace the pain and fear you must. Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger to hate, hate… to suffering. Suffer you will. Then only can you be a Sith."

The apprentice stands, pained but defiant. Xoax grins evilly. "Good, good. A path for you, I have set. Many before you have failed, but think I that you will not. But your old name, left in the past it must be."

"What's wrong with Palpatine, my Master?" The latest apprentice is of noble birth. It took some time for Xoaz to rid him of the prejudice and resentment that his appearance brought twelve months ago in that manor house on Naboo. He has done well in the basic trials. But his first real assignment is yet to begin.

"Humph, to ask that of me you need not. As a Lord of Naboo, Palpatine well serves. As Lord of the Sith, it will not. No… time it is for a new name. Always two of us there are, a Master and Apprentice. Of this legacy of Bane's, well served us it has. Thus from time henceforth shall you be known as…"

He closes his eyes and probes the Dark Side of the Force. After a moment, it gives him what he wants. A name from the ethers. It suits this reckless but promising boy well.

"…Sidious. Sidious is what you shall be. Darth Sidious. Apprentice of Darth Xoaz, you now are. Perhaps my greatest student, you may yet be."

Palpatine speaks up. "And Master, if I might be so bold… what were you before you were Darth Xoaz?"

The small green creature stands, and for a moment fear creeps into the young man's eyes. Then Xoaz grins as he activates his red lightsaber, its rays showing the warped winkles of his skin and just how evil he truly is.

"Yoda. Yoda once my name was."

* * *

**III**

* * *

"Now Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Republic."

Obi-Wan eyes welled with tears as he fumbled for the off switch and the horrid images vanished. "I can't watch anymore."

Yoda's face was grim. "Destroy the Sith, we _must_."

"Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin."

Yoda opened his mouth to protest, but saw the pain in Kenobi eyes, and with a heavy sigh nodded. "If wish this you do, so be it. Not an easy opponent, the Emperor shall be. Fight Darth Vader, I shall."

"Master Yoda, is it…?" the younger Jedi Master looked fretful at the prospect of losing a brother like Anakin.

"Hm, strong in the Dark Side Anakin has become. Twisted and evil. In truth Skywalker exists no longer, replaced by Darth Vader. Still… try I shall to save him. Find the Emperor you must. But be wary of the Dark Side, Master Kenobi."

Composing himself, Obi-Wan straightened and nodded at the old green alien. "May the force be with us both, Master Yoda."

"And with you."

* * *

"I can't believe it." The Senator was distraught. Master Yoda had chosen correctly in the fact that she would know the location of Anakin Skywalker. Still, the news that he had entered the temple, killed Jedi Younglings and joined the Sith was too much for her.

"Lied Palpatine has, about everything. Behind the war all along he was. With Dooku dead, Anakin his new student he has become."

"I don't…" As Padme sat down, Yoda glanced down as her swelling belly and a grim look enveloped his face. All those councils with Skywalker, the secrets he had been keeping.

_A Jedi must not feel attachment. A Jedi must never love._ How many times had he knocked that lesson into a thousand different students of the Order. Anakin had loved, and that sole fact had made him vulnerable to the influences of the Dark Side. Deciding not to remind Padme of this fact, the Jedi Master continued.

"Find Anakin I must. Help me you must."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" she simply said.

"Yoda closed his eyes sagely and a long sigh escaped his lips. "In truth, I know not. To see this day, I never thought. The destruction of the Jedi. Palpatine must be defeated. Gone Master Kenobi has to face him. But Vader defeated must be also, or cycle of the Dark Side, continue will."

Then he turned and left her to ponder.

* * *

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." Padme gazed in horror at the man she had once called friend, lover, partner and husband, now some hideous, warped version of the same person. "Yoda was right, you have changed."

"I don't want to hear about Yoda _or_ Obi-Wan!" The Dark Side surged round young Skywalker as Yoda emerged from hiding. When he spotted him he snarled. "You're with him! You came to kill me!" Yoda started as he reached to her, and dropping his cane he flew his right hand forwards. Before Anakin could react he went flying into the side of one of the buildings and groggily tried to stand.

"3P0, take Padme into the ship you must!" Yoda yelled as he lost his robe and glanced up at the tearful Padme as she went past him. "So sorry I am, but what I do, do I for all the Jedi killed by Palpatine." He activated a button with the Force and saw Padme distraught face as the door sealed shut, kept closed until Yoda deemed it safe.

He was sorry for her. Perhaps one day she might even forgive him. But this _had_ to be done. Now.

Skywalker rose and with clenched teeth drew his lightsaber. Yoda sighed and drew out his own. "One of our greatest, you could have been, young Skywalker. Perhaps even the Chosen One. But at an end, you acts of brutality are."

"I'll kill you for this! You and Obi-Wan! I hate you **ALL**!" Anakin's eyes burned with the fury of the Dark Side. He had become another lost cause. Yoda regretted every one of them. Xantaos. Dooku. Ventress.

So Yoda readied himself, trusted only the Light Side of the Force, and leapt forward.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

It took a long time to find it. Luke had slashed his way through a good deal of forest and sludge which made up this awful place. What kind of Jedi Master would live here? R2 had shared the same sentiment.

So when they at last, through serendipity if nothing else, come across what was left of an old rotting hut, Luke had only become slightly more optimistic. He bent his head inside to look about. If this was Master Yoda home, he must have been a real midget.

There was no sign of anyone living there, at least not in a while. Pots and pans were lying about and there were remains of some very weird foods, but little else. Again the Force was on their side when R2 found the corpse.

"Gee, must have died in his sleep R2." Luke looked down at the small body. "I guess if this is Master Yoda, then we've come all the way here for nothing."

* * *

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to glare at his former Master as they sat outside the hut, both one with the Force. "You had to pass away the same day I told Luke about you, didn't you?"

"Bah, my fault it is not that catch nasty bug I did!" Yoda retorted. Then there was only silence as the pair knew that the last best hope to teach young Skywalker fully in the ways of the Force had passed.

The Jedi were no more.

* * *

**V**

* * *

Yoda awoke to a glorious ray of sunshine as it struck off the side of one of the many temples of Yavin IV. Stretching himself and dropping to the floor, he picked up his cane and grinned.

"Another day, it is."

* * *

As he made his way to the Jedi Council room he passed by various members of the New Order. All of them respected him, even seemed in awe of him as the last, sole survivor of the Old Order. He had never thought he would actually live this long – it had been some ten years now since Endor – and he had shown little sign of slowing down, battling a reborn Emperor and a horde of Dark Jedi when needed. He had still let Luke man the overall running of the Order, but at the end of the day he appeared as the honouree leader.

He hobbled into the Council Room where Luke Skywalker and that Jedi Master, the rather reckless but at the end of the day brave Jedi Kyle Katarn were waiting for him. "Master Yoda, thanks for coming." Luke had matured but also showed great respect for the old alien, which of course Yoda lapped up with a grin.

Kyle nodded at Yoda before he glanced over at Luke. "That group connected to Ragnos has been spreading across the Galaxy. Already they appear to have stolen the energy from the Sith Temple, and now there've been reports of mysterious lightsaber wielding figures on several planets."

Yoda narrowed his eyes and a concerned expression fed across his face. "Powerful these cultists seem to be. All of our skill to defeat them, we might require. Worse, learned have I had when Luke's data recordings spliced was, mine also was. Learnt of the forces of the Dark Side Cave, might they have." He pointed at Kyle with his cane. "No more waiting! Find and defeat the Cultists, we must." A smile then spread across his face as he turned back to Luke "Now, of this Jaden Korr tell me. A promising student, he seems…"

So Luke told him. And though the Jedi Order was at a critical time, Yoda was glad that he could be a part of it.

* * *

_Chapter Notes_

_I - Few people has probably read or know about it, but there was a story which revealed that Yoda hadn't always intended to be a Jedi when he was young, and it was merely the fact that whilst seeking employment onboard a barely working spaceship he crashed on a swamp planet and encountered a mysterious alien Jedi who taught him the ways of the force. It thus occured to me that it it would be logical to examine if Yoda had found work and thus never became a Jedi. Yoda is one of my favourite SW Characters, so this whole chapter is devoted to the fact that there should be more fic delving into his past and role in both the Prequels and Original Trilogy. Lets hope that this makes a start to it._

_II - Ah, Yoda as a Sith. I'm agreeing with frodogenic here - I'm amazed that no one has ever considered this a logical AU to explore - suppose one of he kindest, more heroic characters of the SW Universe was a Sith instead of a Jedi? From there it became logical to give him the role of tutoring Palpatine/Sidious in his rise to power. Skywalker05 has requested that I delve into the background of this particular thread and you know what? I shall! The story of the dreaded Darth Xoaz shall be up one day in the future, I think._

_III - This was the first AU for Yoda I thought of, in part because I realised I could save time and use the same idea for when I tackle Obi-Wan Kenobi. I figured that Yoda could probably stop Padme from being choked by Vader and I showed that he would be more disapproving of her pregancy as a member of the council. In regards to who wins... well no body really won the real Mustafar duel, so wo knows with Yoda vs Anakin? I let you be the judge._

_IV - I knew I wanted an original trilogy tale in here and this became it - what if Yoda had died before Luke had found him on Dagobah, a year earlier than he did in reality? Originally it was old age which finished him off but I realised that I wanted something a bit more ironic and so chose the bug route. Poor old Rebels, you can say goodbye to the New Jedi Order with no trained Luke. And speaking of which..._

_V - Opposites attract, so after killing Yoda off early, how's about giving him more time? I admit that my knowledge of the Expanded Universe and in particualr the post-ROTJ world is slim, but fortunately I have copies of Jedi Knight and Jedi Academy to hand so I know enough about Kyle Katarn and the New Jedi to write this bit. The Cult of Ragnos seemed a logical fit for crisis situation, and I figured that if Yoda was alive he'd be held in high praise by he new generaton of Jedi. Had to mention Jaden Korr... I always prefered it to be a girl, but canon states it to be a guy so dems the brakes kid._

_Next - Muleteer gave us the light when he told us of Five Alternate Tales for young Anakin Skywalker. Now delve into darkness as next time we examine five things which never happened to the hissing Sith Lord **Darth Vader!**_

* * *


	6. Darth Vader

_Occ: Sorry for the month-long delay in posting up this one. I will admit that for stories I and V, these are based upon previous and official AU's from the Star Wars Universe, the first being based upon the alternative ending to the 'Revenge of the Sith' video game, whilst the other is an adaption of the final scenes of the 'Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi' comic series, so as stated they are not wholly original._

_Also for those wondering why this focuses on Darth Vader and not Anakin Skywalker, that's because Muleteer previously did one for the good guy, so I'm looking at the bad guy._

_Lastly I'd like to thank all of our wonderfull collabers for their hard work I have found thus far in the runup to the Collab Chapter for Five Things on the Bounty Hunters. I have three completed chapters thus far and am waiting for anyone currently involved in the project to finish and send me by DocX their work, I am hoping to release them after the next chapter (see below for who that is about!) If you aren't involved and are at all curious at what I speak of, visit my home page and scroll down to the SW Fanfics section for more details. I have two slots left (one for Durge and one for 4-LOM/Zuckuss) so please let me know if you are interested simply by IMing me on the site._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter, its been a long time coming. Please review if you can please, I like both praise and constructive criticism! :)_

* * *

_Five Things that Never Happened to… Darth Vader_

* * *

**I**

* * *

"It's _over_ Anakin! I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side..."

And the man who had once been Anakin Skywalker jumped forwards, spinning into the air, directly behind his former master. Before Obi-Wan could turn round...

* * *

He tossed the body into the lava and walked onwards, his heart burning with pride and fury. In the distance he could see the Republic vessel land, and he strode purposely forwards until he had arrived at the spot where he'd finished with the Separatist leaders, their heads and bodies still sprawled across the base. Lord Vader ignored them and walked outside, seeing the ship touchdown in front of him.

Clone Troopers exited and stood to attention as the newly christened Emperor of the Galaxy emerged.

_Powerful. Enveloping. Victorious. Not for much longer._

"Excellent work, my apprentice. There is none left to oppose us."

_Save one._

"The Galaxy is ours!"

_Not quite._

He saw Palpatine pass him his new, improved red lightsaber. He felt its power and strength flow through him. And then naturally, he did what destiny required of him.

He wondered why Palpatine looked so surprised when he stabbed the saber through his chest. Hadn't he said that he was the Chosen One – the one which the Dark Side whispered to him would become the greatest Sith ever known? He should have known that there would be no room for him in _his_ order.

As the body of the ex-Chancellor slumped to the hot ashy ground, the Clone Troopers turned their weapons on him, half unsure what to do. Surely they would know the truth by now?

"No.... the Galaxy belongs to _**me**_!"

And it was with this cry that Darth Vader became the ruler of the New Sith Empire.

* * *

**II**

* * *

"Lord Vader? Can you _hear me_?"

The words of Palpatine reached him through the thick black helmet. He twisted his head slightly, looking at the Sith Lord through reddened visors and smelling something... vile. Pain, that's what he felt. Utter pain. When he spoke, he couldn't even recognise his own voice, so alien was the way his mask warped his words.

"Yes, my master."

Thoughts of the past few hours began to feed through his head, and a question formed under his visor on cracked, grey lips.

"Where... Where is Padme? Is... is she _alright_? Is she safe?"

The slightest sly smile appeared on Palpatine's face. "It seems that in your anger you... _hurt_ her. The injuries were rather extensive, but we were able to save her... after a fashion. Her pregnancy meant we were forced to remove the stillborns in order to secure her life but... she is safe."

Horror at losing his promised children was replaced with the knowledge that at least through Palpatine, Padme _hadn't_ died in childbirth. "I... I see. Can I see her?"

"Why Lord Vader, she's in this _very_ room."

There was the sound of gears working as a second operating table lifted up to reveal the form of...

Vader's cries could be heard across the entire operating centre as he stared in dismay at the form of his bride, dressed in a feminine version of the same black helmeted suit which he wore.

A voice emitted from the suit. Like his, warped beyond anything like the fair, linting voice he had known before. "Anakin? Is that you?"

Behind Vader, Palpatine grinned.

The Chosen One was _his_. His would-be children were _dead_. And the last possible threat to controlling Vader – Padme – belonged to him as well; both body and mind. Forever.

This was a _complete_ victory.

* * *

**III**

* * *

"The circle is now complete. When I left you I was the learner, now _I am_ the master." Vader's grip on his lightsaber tightened as he gazed across at his old teacher. Memories of Mustafar flooded back to his mind, and he tried to distance himself from them. Indeed. use them to his advantage. Kenobi had betrayed him, and the punishment had made him more powerful than ever. Vader would make him pay in kind.

Kenobi's slices and movements proved predictable as ever as the sabers locked again and again. Age had slowed both of them down but still, the power and agility of Master and Student still retained. But Vader would win, it was his destiny.

"Your powers are week, _old man_."

"You can't win Darth." Kenobi's clarity and calm struck home as ever and pained him, if only for a moment. "Strike me down and I shall become more powerful than you could _possibly imagine_."

"Ben?" A voice from across the hanger caused Vader to twirl his head and fix his gaze at a young, blond haired boy who in turn was staring back at the aged Jedi himself.

The boy seemed familiar, _somehow_...

Something touched Vader from within. A face which haunted his dreams rose up in his head, a promise never fulfilled, a wife lost and a child...

He never felt Kenobi's blade slice through him, sparks fly into the hand and the sound of shooting and a blue lightsaber reflecting bolts of energy as the Jedi and farm boy rushed to the captive ship.

He uttered a single hoarse phrase as his mind darkened, so quietly that only he could hear himself.

"_I have a son."_ Anakin Skywalker rasped, then died.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

The Emperor's words betrayed a hidden meaning; he could see it from the very start of their conversation on Skywalker as he kneeled in front of the projection faithfully.

"He would make a powerful ally, _if_ he could be turned."

Vader's thoughts were troubled as he rose.

_He wants to replace me._

"He will join us or _die_, my master."

* * *

The Moment that Admiral Piett had informed him of the Bounty Hunter's successful tracking of the smuggler and their advanced arrival upon Cloud City ahead of the Rebels, Vader gave instructions and then re-entered his medication chamber, thoughtful and brooding.

_If Skywalker... no, Luke, my son... If Luke joins me, Palpatine will turn him, like he turned me. If I tell him I am his father... no, it will make little difference. Luke is young, brash, inexperienced in the Force, able to become corrupted... like I was._

_If Skywalker lives to become a Jedi Master, I betray my Emperor. He will kill the Emperor and then he will kill me._

_Do I choose to let my son go through the path that I embraced?_

_Or do I save him from himself?_

He reviewed the speech he had set out in his mind, ever since he had learnt the identity of the Rebel pilot who had destroyed the Death Star so easily.

"_You do not yet realise your importance to the Emperor... Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father... Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son... Come with me. It is the only way."_

No, he thought in his mind. There was another.

"_He will join us or die..."_

* * *

"The Force is with you, Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet."

His thoughts hung heavily as Luke ascended the steps. It was time. _The Emperor must not have him_ _as he has me_...

Before the young man activated the lightsaber Vader knew so well, Vader raised his right hand and squeezed hard. Instantly the naive Jedi was clutching at his throat, floating upwards into the sky as he strained to talk.

Under Vader's armour a single tear rolled beneath his mask across the grey matter which had once been his cheek. "I'm sorry... my _son_. _This_ is the only way."

* * *

He had instructed none to interfere with his battle, so dragging Skywalker into the Carbon Freezing Chamber was simple. Palpatine would be disappointed to learn that the boy had not survived the process. He might even believe it. But Vader had made a promise. One to the Emperor as Lord Vader, and one to himself as Anakin Skywalker. Luke was safe... forever.

"He will join us or _die_." Vader muttered aloud as the process began.

* * *

**V**

* * *

He feels the fabric as he gets dressed, an odd form of the one he has known for so long as the familiar black suit sits in the corner. The Rebel medical officer, first glancing up at him with more than a wide stare of fear, has now on the occasions he visits him given simile twitches and nervous smiles, in particular when Vader speaks.

He shakes his head. He _must_ forget that name. Like on Mustafar, Darth Vader is dead, destroyed in the fires of the second Death Star and the beginning of the fall of the Galactic Empire. He is now and forever Anakin Skywalker, redeemed by his daughter and son.

He remembers watching the celebrations from a safe distance (he didn't blame the Rebels and how they felt, still feel sometimes) and trying to smile under his armour at the sight of Luke and Leia dancing in celebration upon the Rebel flagship, that blinded smuggler it appears he will have to talk to soon offering a peck on her cheek, the sight of the Astromech Droid he never thought to see again whirring in glee (he was sad to learn of Threepio's demise in Jabba's palace) and the feeling of somewhere, Obi-Wan and Yoda looking over him and smiling.

He finishes attaching the newly designed pieces to his armour and glances across at the chamber Luke has had made for him. It is rather primitive compared to his Imperial model, but he no longer cares or minds. News that someday Rebel scientists might be able to remove the armour forever with advanced bacta injections excites him, and the idea of his children seeing his face as it should be warms his heart.

He does not deny it – he has a way to go. It will be some time before he can forgive himself for the lives he took in the name of his former master, the pain he caused his children and their causes. It is happening, slowly. He hopes his new look might help the process along.

He straightens and leaves his quarters, Rebel Soldier patrolling the halls blinking in amazement as he passes them in turn. He remains confident and calm, something he hasn't done in years. Obi-Wan would be pleased.

It is now a month since Endor. And it is time to proceed to the next stage.

By the time he reaches the control deck the meeting is well underway. He hears Han Solo proclaimhis usefulness despite everything that his lack of sight denies him. He sees Chewie, arm still in a sling from the battle roar with confidence, Lando adjust his medals and Luke and Leia hand in hand, twins of the force.

"And I also." Anakin Skywalker states, decked in pure white armour, an enlightened shadow of his former life, last of the old Jedi and redeemed hero. "I think I may be useful in tracking down my former master."

He smiles beneath the helmet as Luke nods at him proudly. "With your help dad, the Emperor can _never_ defeat us."

And Anakin Skywalker knows that he is _right_.

* * *

_Next: The Sith Apprentice of your nightmares... five might-have-beens for Darth Maul!_


	7. Darth Maul

_OCC: Once again, apologies for the long delay in an update to the fic, I hope I may now beg your forgiveness by offering you two chapters for your reading pleasure! First up is that wicked Sith Apprentice, Darth Maul!_

* * *

Five Things which Never Happened to... Darth Maul

* * *

**I**

"_It was a man. But like no other man..."_

_***_

* * *

He treads through life day on day, making a living out of nearly nothing on an alien world he will barely ever know the name of. His parents are an honest lot, helping him when they can, but all the same... something feels missing.

There is plenty of work. A wife to comfort and support him. Members of his clan to assist him. A farmer's lot is tough, but he manages. And still, sometimes he feels incomplete.

There is a modest wedding, a set of three births to go through, three hard-working boys who make their father proud. And yet _still_ he feels that a piece is missing...

Is it to do with how he felt as a child? All that rage and anger at being abandoned by his real parents, wherever they are? That figure he remembers watching him from afar, the man with black robes and a burning stare...

But those days are happily long over. He was pulled off the streets soon after and raised by a loving family, cared for and taught well, has grown up a fine farmer boy. So what if he once thought he could move things with his mind? Such things won't solve the farming shortages. So he shrugs and joins his sons in his latest day of work, his adopted brother telling him something about Jedi Knights crushing a Sith within politics.

He shakes his head at such story. The galaxy is not for him. His place is _here_.

* * *

**II**

"_Impossible. The Sith have been extinct for a Millennium."_

_***_

* * *

He is a mere child when the robed figure finds him, tells him that he has a strong connection to the Force, that he could use it for good... or evil.

But the man who has found him on these cold streets is a Jedi Knight, and they follow the Light Side. So the boy is taken to a world of endless metal buildings and tutored in the ways of the Force, maturing into a confident young man.

When the trials begin, the boy has prepared well. Master Yoda has taught him to be mindful of the Dark Side – he remembers the advice, along with every other pointer a Jedi Master has instructed of him. The Apprentice waits in the training room with the other prospective students until at last, the duel between him and his long-time friend begins. He knows that his friend desires the attention of the Jedi Knight who watches their contest. The apprentice, however, is less concerned with winning favour and more concerned with proving his loyalty to the Jedi Order.

He is surprised then, when he has Obi-Wan surrender to his better saber skills, that he hears the Jedi Master clap his hands with an impressed response.

"A fine student, Ciaran Vor is." He sees Master Yoda glance up at his would-be master. "To let go of the past, perhaps time it is Your students fall to the dark side, all will not, Master Qui-Gon."

The long-haired teacher flashes an indigent stare but otherwise nods and gives a knowing smile before turning to him. "Your swordplay is most impressive, Ciaran Vor. Perhaps I shall take you as my apprentice."

And he does. And the Jedi Apprentice shall grow to be one of the galaxy's most noble Jedi in an era without Sith or true corruption. He can never imagine being prey to the workings of the Dark Side.

* * *

**III**

"_I am the Master your secretly want."_

"_I created you. I can make you go away."_

"_But I will return..."_

_***_

* * *

It is some years before the events surrounding Naboo that Darth Maul learns of Darth Plagueis. It is purely by accident – an insight into the Sith Archives that Maul is undertaking to construct his lightsaber leads him to a mysterious file with a data inscription he manages to decode – but it gives him a valuable lesson. Maul learns that even as he has been trained, Palpatine took care of his own master in Plagueis. It tells him that sooner or later, if he does not strike at the right time and become a Sith Master himself, Palpatine will have little reason not to destroy him and replace him with another.

Maul resolves to seek his own student, even as he learns for his Master. Every mission he undertakes is also for him a search for such a prize. If he will eventually die at the hands of another Sith, he wishes it to be one who might be a worthy enough successor to himself.

And then Darth Maul meets Anakin Skywalker.

The boy is not the initial perfect warrior, but Maul can sense how powerful the force is within him. He knows without thinking it that this boy could easily become the man who would usurp his place in Palpatine's eyes... if he knew of his existence.

He looks down at the terrified, nine-year old boy amidst the wreckage of the Queen of Naboo's star-ship; the Jedi sliced to shreds, the Gungan disembowelled, the Queen herself beheaded, her throne covered in royal blood.

The child is terrified, but beneath a primal hate sits, prompting a teethed smile from the Sith.

"You fear me. Good. Fear attracts the Fearful." He tosses the boy the saber of the fallen Jedi Student he butchered and grins again. "Try to kill me, _boy_."

The boy fumbles for the weapon, activates it with surprising dexterity and with a cry of rage lunges at Maul, who sidesteps and knocks the child to his feet, toying with him at every opportunity, seeing how the child eventually and deep tears thrusts his hand forwards, causing the Sith to be sent staggering to the other side of the throne room.

He grunts as he rises. "Impressive, boy. Do you hate me?"

"YES!" The child leaps forwards once again, but at the last second Maul slams him in the stomach before clubbing the boy on the back of his head. It is not fatal, but he is knocked out straight away.

"Foolish boy. You haven't even tasted the Dark Side yet, and already you boil with the right rage." Maul grins as he carries the new-found apprentice to _Bloodfin_, driving into the direction of _Scimitar_.

He will not be another Plagueis. When this boy is old enough, he will be a worthy man to strike him down... but not until they have destroyed Sidious.

Maul smiles. Revenge is indeed sweet.

* * *

**IV**

"_At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi; at last we will have revenge."_

"_You have been trained well, my apprentice; they will be no match for __**you**__."_

_***_

* * *

It is not easy, knowing patience. It is harder when his master breaks the long cycle of tradition and gains another apprentice over Maul's tones of maintaining the Cycle of two.

"I killed the Jedi on Tattoine, Master. Why do you rely on another to serve you?"

"Count Dooku is capable of doing things you cannot, my apprentice. If we are to ensure that the failures at Naboo do not repeat themselves, we must control an army larger of merely the Trade Federation to seek power over the galaxy." He remembers Sidious' smirk and then his next few words. "Dooku will not be needed forever. I have other tasks for you, subtler missions I know you can complete. Soon, Lord Maul, you will be able to perform the task you have wanted for many years, and I will be more than willing to let you loose. But _not yet_."

So he waits. The war his master has created drives on. Clone and Droid battle against each other. Sidious sends him to places away from the front line, for tasks which suit Maul's shadowy nature.

But finally after three years, it comes. The task he has always wanted.

* * *

The signal beeps, a flash of movement from under his black clothing. He removes the device, and his master's hologised form appears in his hand.

"Master."

"_Lord Maul. The time has come. Execute Order 66_."

A huge grin envelopes his face, his scarred flesh betraying his contentment at what will happen next. He echoes words a decade past.

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have _revenge_."

"_Yes. Kill them. __**All of them**__. The Clones will be waiting for you as agreed."_

"Yes, my master." He flicks off the communicator, moves to his speeder bike and into the maze of traffic on Coruscant.

* * *

The sun has yet to rise when he marches at the head of a squad of Clone Troopers towards the temple. His thoughts are fixed on how many of the Jedi he can destroy. His saber moves through scores of brash, pathetic students, blaster-fire against dozens of lightsabers, his body systematically taking them out one, by one, by one...

He revels in it all. This is the moment he has always craved. Revenge of the Sith against the Jedi. He rips open the entrance to the Council Chambers, cuts down the bald human his master has told him to be Master Windu, a dozen younglings... until at last, they meet.

The one he has waited for. The greatest of the Jedi. Their leader. He is so small and frail – can he even be a challenge? Maul knows that he is – that makes it all the sweeter.

So he rushes forwards, trusting the Dark Side as he attacks his foe....

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine can see the temple in flames, even from this distance. He knows that Maul will _die_. Even such a good apprentice cannot defeat so many Jedi, certainly not Master Yoda. At least he has taken care of Master Windu – that will solve many issues of taking absolute power at this late stage.

It occurs to him that even Dooku is not the perfect apprentice – he is after all aged and prone to an attempt for power. He smiles; what sane Sith Apprentice shouldn't try? Still, Lord Maul is... no wait, was... such a loyal warrior. _And he did give him exactly what he wanted in the end._

"My dear late apprentice... you impressed me in the end. Finding such a loyal successor like you will certainly take time." So he picks up his saber with the force, contacts Dooku to prepare for the next phase of Order 66, and heads in shadows to the Jedi Temple.

Yoda will be a wounded animal, perfect for putting down. The Dark Side thanks Lord Maul for making his own task so much simpler.

* * *

**V**

"_I can see it, the small spark of the Light still within you. Unlike me. My darkness, my hatred... is unending."_

_***_

* * *

Maul twisted his lightsaber as he retracted it from the remains of the damaged figure who was foolish to have ever considered himself his equal in the Dark Side, the sparked black helmet sucked into the lava which marked the edge of the fiery waterfall upon the volcanic world of Kalakar Six. Watching it sink from his sight, he then spun his body onto the ash ridden ground and saw the body of Vader fall into the endless soup below.

He had won. Vader was dead.

He deactivated his lightsaber and walked towards the gathering of Prophets who had rebirthed him from the fires of the Dark Side which had burnt so well on this planet, his task complete. He had learnt much here, prepared himself for the conflict which he had passed. It occurred to him that this had been the second chance he'd craved so long ago, when the Jedi who cut him down had seen his body tumble from sight into the depths of the Naboo power source... before only the Dark Side had been his companion.

Death had not suited him. In the blackness he had vowed revenge, to learn from his mistakes, to please his master and return to his side.

The Dark Side, it seemed, had heard his wish. He recalled dimly shapes forming, figures reaching to grab his red hand. He had grasped it, instantly felt pain and hate. It had fuelled him. The path out of the Dark Side had been difficult and harsh. He had not cared – life seemed too precious a reward, that and revenge. He had at last felt his form be restored, and found his yellow eyes open to heat and stone, a black robbed figure pass him familiar robes and his saber, reconstructed and forged from the remains of his original.

"_You are Darth Maul. Sidious has given you a second chance. You could still destroy the Jedi... but you must prove yourself. There is another in his service. He is strong, but not immersed in the Dark as you are. He comes here soon, to seek what is not here. You must kill him to retake your place at your master's side."_

So he had trained, and trained hard. It felt like the days of old, for the Prophets had prepared him challenges set by his former master. He learnt little beyond what they had told him at first. It did not matter, it was not important... yet.

One day he had learnt the identity of this Lord Vader and smirked. "He was a boy when I first saw him. I will crush him with ease."

The Prophet had pointed a warning finger at Maul. "Do not underestimate your opponent. Vader is powerful. Don't allow your confidence to destroy you as it did before."

Maul had growled and continued his meditations, but had bore in his thoughts what his master had wished him to remember. And a week afterwards, Maul clashed his saber with Darth Vader. The man was imposing, but Maul did not fear him. He feared little. Death had taught him such things.

Vader had been a powerful force, but Maul was better. As Vader defended, he lashed out, until finally Vader was powerless. Maul had spun his saber in a deadly arc, sending the boy that had become a Sith's head into the hot lava below them. The battle was over, and Maul had won.

As he reached the Prophets he heard the sound of a shuttle landing nearby, and when he saw the figure emerge, knelt with the Prophets to greet his master. "Master Sidious, I am your servant."

Palpatine grinned under his hood and beckoned for Maul to stand. "My old apprentice, it seems that you have at least listened to my instructions this time." He then snarled and raised a hand, causing Maul to choke and beg for breath. "If you had listened the first time, Obi-Wan Kenobi would not had been such an irritation in the years after your death. He has cost me much, all because you did not finish killing him..." He released his grip on his Apprentice and Maul fell, coughing but relatively unharmed. "Still, you will have a chance to kill him, since it has long been my belief that he survived Order 66." A confused stare from Maul caused the aged Sith Lord to chuckle. "Of course, you know not of which I speak."

"I know Kenobi lives, master. I consider it an honour to try and destroy him."

"Indeed, but that can wait. Besides, you should know that some decades have passed since your last confrontation. Kenobi is no longer the brash Jedi Apprentice you fought on Naboo. He will be old, but experienced. A _dangerous_ opponent. And there are other Jedi. Vader dispatched most of them for me, but others live. But your first task is more pressing, Maul. You will have to take up the mission of my late apprentice... in secret. I do not wish for the galaxy to know of your survival just yet, so you will need to be as silent as you were in the days before our reveal... for the moment. Now, you will be needed to be briefed on how our role in the galaxy has changed since your passing. Come with me."

And with not a second glance, Palpatine and Maul entered the shuttle. The future to Maul was beckoning.

* * *

_OCC: Next: The Long-Awaited Collab Chapter with submission by some of 's best SW Authors... it's them dreaded Bounty Hunters!_


	8. Bounty Hunters Collab

_Occ: And now for the second Chapter of this double bill I'd like to thank all the part-takers in the Star Wars Five Things Collab for the villainous Bounty Hunters, as all of the entries I've got were fantastic and often better than any of the stuff I would have ended up writing for them. This entry has sadly decreased in size, mostly on my part - I had originally intended for it to contain 10 entries, including ones for IG-88, Aurra Sing, Zam Wessel and 4-LOM/Zuckuss. Unfortunately most of each had to be dropped due to a lack of ideas on how to approach and eventually a desire to see this Collab project completed and not deprive all the wonderful work my friends in this collab did. I thus myself only have only one entry in this chapter for Greedo - all others are written (and clearly marked as to who wrote it) by other authors, of which I sure are all well known as fine SW Authors of this site and whom I would wish you will address any reviews to their own chapters._

_Thanks for listening and enjoy the Collab! :)_

_**Six Things that Never Happened to... The Bounty Hunters**_

_A Collaboration Chapter overseen by Derek Metaltron with contributions by Lucillia, skywalker05 and Argenteus Draco_

* * *

**I – Jango Fett by Lucillia**

* * *

Jango Fett was exhausted physically and emotionally. The hunt had been a long and difficult one. The prey in this case knew all of his tricks, having learned them from him. He seriously regretted not shooting the man the day they met. Eventually, after a long chase through the wilderness, his prey had been caught. He dearly wanted to put a blaster bolt between the man's eyes, but it wasn't worth the consequences that would come of such an action. He would have to bring him back to civilization, and let justice take its course.

When he got back to the closest thing his home world had to a city, he headed to the nearest Journeyman Protector outpost. His two eldest sons, Cassus and J'mee had stood waiting for him to return. They helped him haul his prisoner out of the speeder he had used to transport him back from the Force forsaken forest he had hidden out in. His boys were none to gentle as they processed their former colleague like the common criminal that he was. When they were done, they roughly handed the prisoner back to him.

* * *

Journeyman Protector Jango Fett roughly threw his prisoner into a cell. Lenovar had been like a son to him, and had been invited to eat at his table alongside his own children many times. Finding out that he was a rapist had been a hard blow. Discovering that it had been his daughter-in-law that had been raped was even harder. He turned just in time to see his youngest son and fellow Journeyman Protector raise his blaster.

"He's not worth it Boba." Jango said as he pulled the blaster from his son's hand and gathered him into his arms. "He's not worth it."

_Note thingy for the five things person: In this one Jaster Mereel never showed up at the Fett family farm on Concord Dawn when Jango was seven, and when Fett grew up, he became a Journeyman Protector like his father before him, and his children followed in his footsteps. _

* * *

**2 –Bossk by skywalker05**

* * *

Trandoshan culture is a mix between primitive and modern which confuses some of those who study it. Bossk is born sentient, a holdover from his wild ancestors. He is born in a bowl of soft dirt, in a nestbox in a sterilely clean medcenter on his homeworld.

He is born vicious and violent and _hungry._

There are others in the box with him, disproportionate heads lolling out of their viscous thick-walled eggshells, tiny claws scrabbling for purchase in the dirt. He is awash in their smell, and something in his cold reptilian hindbrain recognizes it as like his own, but he has also never smelled anything different before.

It ignites wordless instincts in him.

There are shadowy faces above him—parents and doctors. He does not know that they wear clothing, mostly dark cloth with soft, bright collars that hang loose around their shades-of-green necks. He does not know that almost all of his people carry blasters by their sides, that technology is almost as much a part of them as are their own teeth and claws.

But he knows exactly the religious fervour that drives them to kill, even if he does not know the name of their goddess, the Scorekeeper.

Less religion and more fervour, to be honest, at this stage…

Trandoshan childrens' first thought—to attack one another.

Bossk does not know his name, but he knows how to move, to drag himself across the floor getting steadier at every crawling step, and he knows to grasp at his brother's neck with his tiny claws.

There are wrestling matches going on all over the nest now, Trandoshans careening into one another, claws hooking skin. Bossk tramples one in an effort to get to another. So intent is he that he fails to notice the female hatchling toddling toward him until she, undoubtedly by accident, trips him. Their thin, scaly legs tangle together, and he falls.

His first and last taste of pain is her needle teeth touching his throat.

The one hatchling left standing will be named Scanath, a popular appellation for females of that generation. She hunches with her elbows on her knees among the trampled eggshells and her siblings, bearing teeth that are almost hollow and still transparent. The fight for survival over, her second instinct is to seek the comfort of her parents' arms. This one is newer than the first, only in place since Trandoshan civilization began.

Scanath chirps and croons, searching for the edge of the nest and her mother. The doctor picks her up, holding the little body tightly so the hatchling will not squirm, and begins to check her for injuries.

The parents smile broadly, delighted to see that their child can fend for itself and uphold Trandoshan ways by scoring hunts of its own.

* * *

**3 – Boba Fett by Argenteus Draco**

"**Fett, you can teach me to bring down Jedi. You've done it often enough." --Jaina Solo to Boba Fett, 41 ABY**

* * *

Boba did not really understand the Jedi who came to Tipoca City to meet his father, and that made him wary of the man -- but the sleek, red and white starfighter he had arrived in, _that_ was something he understood intimately.

He packed his things dutifully, but on his way back from returning books to the library he passed the landing platform where Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was shutting down his communications equipment. He turned when he felt Boba's eyes on him.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, his tone still as crisp and clipped as it had been in the apartment.

"I just wanted to see your ship," Boba replied defensively. "It's a Delta-7, right? Aethersprite-class. Flies about twelve-thousand kilometers per hour and accelerates at five-thousand-G."

The man visibly relaxed as Boba spoke. "You know your stuff," he said in a much more jovial tone (though his voice was still raised to be heard over the wind and rain). "You remind me a bit of my apprentice, actually."

Boba beamed up at him. "Would you mind if I took a look at her?"

The Jedi actually smiled, and gave Boba a brief nod. As he walked around to the back of the ship to inspect the engines, he heard the Jedi address his astromech unit; "Arfour, I'm issuing a system lock on all controls--" he caught Boba's eye-- "but you can let him sit in the cockpit. I'm just going to get a final report from Lama Su."

The astromech whistled, the shield slid back, and Boba climbed eagerly into the cockpit as the Jedi strode briskly back into the city. He didn't even wait for the hatch to fully close again before he started pushing buttons and lighting up the display screen; he wouldn't be able to fly with the systems lock, or even so much as hover, but this was still far better than he'd hoped for, and it was worth a scolding from his father if he was a few minutes late in returning. For a moment, he imagined himself piloting a starfighter like this through the tight confines of an astroid field. He was being pursued, but it didn't matter; they thought they had him trapped, but it was actually _him_ leading _them_ into a trap set by his father. Any moment, he'd shoot around a piece of floating debris, and then _Slave I_'s guns would fire at his pursuer…

Blaster fire -- real blaster fire -- sounded somewhere to his left, and Boba jerked from his reverie in time to see the Jedi on the far landing pad, deflecting the bolts harmlessly into the ground as he advanced upon Jango. Then his father threw a grenade at the Jedi, and the man flew backwards in a flurry of brown robes, allowing Jango to escape.

Boba scrambled from the cockpit of the Delta-7 and watched _Slave I_ rise into the stormy air and disappear in the thick cloud cover, leaving Boba behind.

* * *

He spent the next three days alternately reading in the library, training with the other clones, and sitting forlornly in his room wondering why he hadn't simply returned straight to his father as he'd been told.

Something was happening. About a third of the clones were finally being deported to a world called Geonosis, and the rest were preparing to leave shortly after. Boba was invited to tour the large troop transport ships before they left, but he declined; he felt he'd lost his interest in vehicles for the time being.

On the fifth day, a clone who introduced himself first as CC-2224 and then as Cody knocked on the door of the Fetts' apartment. "We're getting ready to depart for Coruscant," he said, in the voice that was Jango's but not. "I thought you might want to come with us. My squad can always use an extra pair of well trained hands."

Boba eyed him warily. "Is Coruscant where my father is?"

He thought he saw Cody's shoulders slump just slightly under the armour. "Ah, Boba, we should talk…"

* * *

When the men of the 212th were on Coruscant, Boba stayed with them. True to his word, Cody always had something for him to do so that he never felt unneeded: running messages, intricate repairs that required little hands, and other such jobs were often relegated to Boba, and he never once shirked them. While the other clones had unwavering loyalty to the Republic, Boba had the desire to live up to his father's memory.

No one ever talked about Jango when Boba was around. But he frequented hangers where pilots talked, and listened at closed doors, and eventually he pieced together the story.

When he was thirteen, he stowed away on a troop transport destined for Utapau. He wore his father's old armour, which Obi-Wan Kenobi had solemnly returned to him three years before, and convinced Cody to give him a pair of blaster pistols so that he could fight alongside the rest of them.

The jetpack gave him a huge advantage when Cody sent him after the Jedi escaping up the cave walls.

* * *

**4 – Durge by Lucillia**

* * *

Durge's senses were overloaded with pain. Large portions of his body were missing, and he wasn't entirely certain that he would be able to regenerate himself this time. Throwing himself on that thermal detonator had been a supremely bad idea. He watched as his friend and mentor Jaing ran past him, meeting his attackers - Ung Kusp's men - in combat. It was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

When he came to, it was many hours later. The pain had only slightly receded, and his body had barely begun to regenerate. Jaing was standing over him, behind him was the cooling corpse of the doctor who had given Jaing and himself cybernetic implants to improve their fighting abilities.

"How are you feeling my friend?" Jaing asked.

"Like _Osik._" he replied, amazed that he could speak at all.

"There's something I had been thinking about doing my friend, now's a good time as any to do it." Jaing said looking down at him with a smile.

"What?" He asked.

"Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad, Durge." Jaing said as he placed his hand on Durge's shoulder.

_Odd_. Durge thought as he passed out a second time _It seems that I am now the son of a being younger than I am._

* * *

Many centuries later, a Mandalorian bounty hunter named Durge sat at a table in one of Mos Espa's few decent cantinas and watched as the son of the late Mandalore attempted to wring information out of one of the other patrons. The boy wasn't bad. His father had apparently taught him well. He was still a little rough around the edges, but a bit of training would take care of that. Coming to a decision, he finished his drink and walked over to the boy.

_Note to the Five things guy: I looked up Durge on Wookieepedia, and noticed an event where Durge's Mandalorian teacher Jaing was killed by a Thermal Detonator thrown by other Mandalorians during an attack and killed. After this event, Durge swore to kill all Mandalorians. I briefly wondered what would happen if Durge had thrown himself on the detonator instead, and decided not much other than that he became a Mandalorian instead of killing them._

* * *

**5 – Dengar by skywalker05**

* * *

Perhaps Dengar should have stayed in the desert. Perhaps he should have remained under the open sky, where he could imagine the eyes of his love upon him. No scope in her starship could see through the ancient stone of Jabba's Palace, and the portly bounty hunter thought that he hated that more than anything else as he navigated through the press of bodies in the throne room. Repulsive Gammoreans with ooze dripping around their tusks and humans just as flabby and formless as the pig-men moved sluggishly through the crowd, interspersed with visions of exotic alien females or with fighting men as lean and graceful as sandpanthers.

Dengar knew he was in danger here; Boba Fett was surely gunning to get Dengar out of his way so that Han Solo would remain in the Hutt's control. But his love had escaped the Hutt's servitude as Dengar had escaped Fett's trap, and the thought of revenge on those two beings as well as the hefty bounties offered for Solo, Skywalker, R2-D2, or Organa—what sane bounty hunter would leave?

His fingers were sweating under his gloves, and he resettled them around his blaster, cursing the heat. But once he started cursing it was hard to stop—Jabba, Fett, Solo, all were so _hated_—until a commotion near the throne made him turn and focus his enhanced eyesight in that direction.

Skywalker and Solo had been brought before the Hutt. Dengar shouldered through the crowd as stealthily as he could. It would be no mean feat to take out Solo from here, but if Dengar did he would have his revenge as well as the bounty for Solo. The Empire would pay him for preventing the newly unfrozen Solo from escaping Jabba's and Fett's clutches.

Of course, Dengar would also have to escape Fett, Jabba's minions, and the general population of the palace in order to escape figuratively stealing the Hutt's prize out from under the slab of face Jabba called a nose, but the other alternative was wait here until Boba Fett found a prime opportunity to throw Dengar out again.

And so, as Jabba loomed over the two humans, Skywalker looking wispy as wind but dangerously controlled and Han blustering in his usual manner even though he must still be feeling the effects of carbonite freezing, Dengar channeled every cyborg nerve ending in his arms toward raising his blaster and firing quicker than anyone around him could move.

Anyone except Skywalker. But all the Jedi did was step between Han and Dengar and thrust an arm out toward the crowd. A stolen blaster hit his palm just as Dengar's blasterbolt sunk into the meat of his shoulder, and as Skywalker spun with the force of the hit Dengar shot him again. Couldn't be too certain with a Jedi—but Solo was important too, and Dengar trained his blaster on the smuggler just as one of Jabba's short arms came down on a slime-encrusted lever and the floor opened up. Blind Solo plummeted beneath the floor, and as the horde of beings around the throne room shifted places to look down through the grates into the rancor pit, Dengar turned and fled.

* * *

**6 – Greedo by Derek Metaltron**

* * *

_"I've been looking forwards to this, Solo..."_

"Yeah, I bet you have..."

The Rodian Bounty Hunter dodged to one side as Solo fired from the blaster he'd spied from the corner of his large, black reptilian eye and before the cocky smuggler could respond, shot one blaster bolt, direct between the eyes, just as Jabba had wanted. The human slumped onto the table, quite dead.

He picked the body up roughly; tossing a couple credits in the bar tender's direction (Greedo never liked the creep, the liquor might as well be made out of his own festering skin) and smugly opted to use the side entrance.

He'd done what he had always set out to do since Solo humiliated him all those years ago. Revenge made him feel good. His late father would be proud. The Guild would no longer mock him now he'd dealt with the execution of Han Solo.

* * *

But better results were to come, even if initially it seemed almost a grave problem to worry about.

Greedo later discovered he'd unwittingly _foiled a Rebel Plot_. A couple of days after he'd dumped the body in front of Jabba and received high praise from the Hutt and his allies across the Palace, the Rodian had been sampling one of Jabba's finer prizes – a Tw'ilek girl of exceptional beauty – when a rude interruption from Jabba's brutish guards had lead him in front of a pair of Stormtroopers within Mos Eisley and some snooty Imperial Officer. Fear of some of his more un-Imperial activities proved false – rather they were here to thank him on behalf of none other than _Lord Vader himself_!

A nervous inquest as to why a Sith would be taking such an interest in him was explained. Solo and his Wookie Mate (whom Greedo had prepared to track following the death of Solo but later found to be absent from his usual haunts) had agreed to ship a pair of droids and their owners to Alderaan, no questions asked. Under this seemingly innocent facade however was the fact that these droids contained information vital to the Imperial cause which had been stolen by the Rebel Alliance. More importantly, one of the party had turned out to be the legendary Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi – a figure Vader had spent years attempting to locate.

With the single fact that Han Solo had been killed by Greedo on the day they were due to depart, combined with the assistance of a local Imperial Spy had trapped the Rebels and Jedi in Hanger 91 with little hope of escape. Several troopers had been brought down by Kenobi but ultimately there were too many for the Rebels to hope to succeed, and thus they had been captured with minimal effort.

"The Empire is thus grateful for your services." the Trooper finished the speech to a Greedo who had little idea what this meant to him, until the words of Lord Vader considering him for any future Bounty Hunter Work made him grin.

Such credibility would rise him significantly in both Imperial and Crime circles. The Guild already had his numbers raised highly; the fact that the Empire considered him a friend would do him even better.

So as the Empire expanded across the next couple of years Greedo lived plentifully, called in by the Empire and Vader to assist in removing high-rank Rebel and Pirate targets; even so, he kept his options open, doing similar deals at times with Jabba and soon even Xizor of Black Sun.

Life was proving bountiful for the Rodian. The only thing that he ever really wondered until the eventual destruction of the Rebel Alliance and then years later his death of old age was why, when on the first occasion he actually met Vader personally for his initial Imperial assignment, that he inquired to the name of Greedo, and then his father - that when Greedo mentioned that yes, his father had lived in Mos Espa as a child and he had enjoyed the chance to return to his namesake's home world, why Vader seemed to become silent, and almost seem to move his hand gently towards his saber for a moment...

* * *

OCC: Thanks again for both our talented writers and you oh-so wonderful readers who send such kind reviews.

Next Two Chapters: The twin Jedi of legend. Master and Apprentice. Both reckless and fool hardy... but most two of the greatest Jedi who has ever lived - Five Things Which Never Happened to... **Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi!**


End file.
